The NIH has been requested by Congress to expand its research to include aspects of radiology and imaging. To this end, a Diagnostic Radiology Research Program is being established. This program is being designed to give radiologists, and others from the American radiological community, training in research methodology and technique. Part of that training may include performing research with NIH staff scientists and clinicians on the latest techniques for the following procedures: (1) whole-body magnetic resonance instrumentation, and (2) the visualization and analysis in multiple dimensions of multimodality medical images. Additional NMR instrumentation and image-processing hardware and software are therefore being acquired. Such instrumentation will be located in a structure being constructed adjacent to the current In Vivo NMR Center, with easy access to its facilities as well as to the Clinical Center's. The BEIP is providing logistical and scientific expertise in support of the program.